The present invention relates generally to the field of alarm clocks, and, more specifically, to an alarm clocks which will awaken the user with a scent instead of a noise.
It is well-known that conventional alarm clocks awaken a sleeper by a buzzer and, in some instances, by a flashing light either used in conjunction with the buzzer or separately. However, a buzzer system can often startle the sleeper and cannot be heard by a hearing impaired user. Further, the flashing light may even be ineffective to a sleeper if he or she is blind or even if he or she is turned away from the light source so that the flashing light does not reach the eyes of the sleeper.
It has also been well established that the manner of awakening effects the disposition of the person awaken, so that a gentle nudge or the scent of pine needles is more likely to improve the disposition of the user, than say the use of a loud jarring bell.
L. Hartford et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,585, provides a variety of techniques for releasing a fragrance at some predetermined time, however, only a single fragrance may be easily selected and some fragrance may still be emitted even after the scent alarm has been turned off.